Lost And Never To Be Found
by Emmetje
Summary: While trying to find a place for his grieve and loss Atemu meets a young woman named Amy with who he shares a strange connection. She shows him that the future has much to offer and that he should not dwell in the past. But who is she really and why doesn't she remember anything from before the last view months? Atemu/Oc **Sequel to A Girl in the Egyptian Army**
1. Prologue

**Hello, hello!**

**This is a little warning. This story, Lost And Never To Be Found, is a sequel to my story A Girl in the Egyptian Army.**

**For anyone who hasn't read it yet, please do before you start reading this story. If not, you won't understand.**

**On with the prologue. I hope the readers from A Girl in the Egyptian Army will enjoy this sequel.**

**I also hope for the new readers that they will like it too.**

**Talk to you soon. How more reviews I get, how sooner I will update ;)**

**Lots of love, Emmetje**

* * *

Lost And Never To Be Found

Prologue

* * *

This is the story of how I died.

Mushu.

I'm joking, I'm joking! Don't sweat it people. I'm not going to die in this story. Someone else is but…

Mushu!

I'm sorry but it is true!

You're giving spoilers away! Just do the introduction.

Fine. So this is not the story of how I died. Again, this isn't even my story but the story of a young woman named Amarra.

You remember her, right? The redheaded woman who disguised herself as a man to join the army in her father's place to save his life? And who ended up falling for the Pharaoh and saving his life and Egypt with it? Oh, and becoming His Royal Pretty Boy's Queen?

Well, this is how the story continues.

Last time I told you how we all went on with our lives and how we would all live happily ever after, right? Well, that didn't really work out.

You see, the Thief King Bakura managed to escape his prison and attacked the Palace on the one year anniversary of Atemu's and Amarra's marriage. This ended in another war.

Atemu, his soldiers and his priests fought hard and ended up defeating him but at a high coast. One of the priests ended up betraying them and he died just like four other priests. No worries, Bakura died too.

On the other hand, do worry. You see, Bakura heard about Sacmis and helped her escape her prison. So after the war was won, Sacmis appeared and did something horrible: she killed Atemu.

See, I told you someone was going to die.

Anyway, the empire was devastated by his death and Amarra… Well, my girl was heartbroken. And her pain would only become worse.

The night after Atemu had died, she was visited by his spirit in her dreams and he asked her to lock away the evil power that Bakura had released by using his name.

Respecting his final wish, she locked the power away by using his name and by doing so, erased his name out of all the people's thoughts. They knew it but couldn't say it out loud. His name was also removed from all the wall paintings and burned away from all the cartouches.

She also tore the Millennium Puzzle apart and placed it in a golden box and placed that again in the tomb and the tomb got protected by all kind of spells and traps and all of that la-die-la-di-dah. She wanted to make sure it was never found. Again, that didn't really work out.

Many many many many many years later, when his tomb was found, the archaeologists named him the Nameless Pharaoh, as they couldn't find any kind of name.

Yeah, I know, right? It's very original. Those archaeologists have some imagination! You could have at least called him King Spiky or Pretty Boy Pharaoh or…

Mushu!

Yeah, yeah. Doing the introduction. I'm on it. Anyway, things didn't work out as they found his tomb and the Millennium Puzzle. But it wasn't solved for years. And there came this strange little boy named Yugi Moto and he did solve it and released a lot of bad evil powers that Amarra had so hard tried to lock away.

So, yeah. It's safe to say that's where all the trouble started. Again! Good introduction?

It was alright.

Pff! Next time you do it!


	2. The Boy and the Pharaoh

**Hi, hi! I'm back with an update.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and respondings I got on the prologue. I hope I will get even more on this chapter :D**

**I will keep it short. Just like with A Girl in the Egyptian Army I will start with a chapter in someone else's point of view before I switch to my character. In A Girl in the Egyptian Army it was Atemu's point of view, in this story it will be Yugi's point of view.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy and I really hope that they way I've written the characters is also the way they're in the series. I try to keep people as much as it can in character.**

**Tell me what you guys think and if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know. Like I've said before, I learn from my mistakes.**

**Please review and enjoy the chapter :D**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Lost And Never To Be Found

Chapter 1

The Boy and the Pharaoh

* * *

Yugi Moto was a rather odd boy. He always had been and he probably always would be. He was very tiny for his age and he never really had any real friends. He had always been the one who got picked on and he had often come home with being bruised to the bone and sometimes he had been beaten up so badly that he had to get stitches in the hospital.

Where other kids had always plaid with each other and spent time with each other, Yugi had helped his grandfather, Solomon Moto, in his game shop or had passed his time by solving puzzles and playing games, Duel Monsters in specific. And because he had plaid it so much, he was now an expert in it.

Yes, things had changed for Yugi Moto. They had changed already a long time ago and he was happy that things had changed.

It had started six years ago. Back then he still had been his old self. He always got picked on by the guys at school and he spent most of his time alone or in company of his grandfather.

Back then he had worked on a golden puzzle that had been the most difficult one until now. It had been called the Millennium Puzzle and he had already worked on it for eight years.

And it was six years ago, and eight years after he had first started to work on the puzzle, that he managed to solve it. And it was because of that that a whole new world opened for him and that things changed.

In a year time he had found himself two great friends and those two had been two of the bullies that had picked on him for so long. And he also had befriended his old childhood friend again, the one who he secretly had a crush on.

But that hadn't even been the end. He had started to duel in big tournaments that were showed live on television, so the whole world watched him duel. And he became famous. He was named the King of Games and that title he kept carrying over those five other years.

And over those five years he made only more and more friends. Also enemies but mostly friends.

One friend in practically became very dear to him and that was a rather odd one. His closest friend was the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that he had released when he had solved its mystery.

For five years they had shared a body and they had started to know each other. The spirit had helped Yugi grow and had looked after him, taking over from him when things were looking rough and when he needed the help.

Yugi had also helped the spirit. He had helped him defeat many enemies and he had helped him to find his lost memories again, as the spirit had had no memories of his past human life at all. He hadn't even remembered his own name.

It had been with a heavy heart that Yugi and his friends had said goodbye to him, after they had helped him to remember his past life again. It had been time for him to leave them and return to the spirit world.

It had been a though and a very tearful goodbye. And Yugi and his friends had missed him a lot after he had left.

And then by a miracle, he had suddenly walked into the game shop of Solomon. It had been in a rainy night and he had been soaked to the bone. And ever since he lived again in the Moto house and he had helped Solomon out in household and with the game shop.

The days were starting to become regular. The same things happened every single day. And it would always start with…

"Yugi!"

Yugi gave a small yelp when someone yelled his name in his ear. It awakened him immediately but also made him fall out of his bed.

The small boy groaned while rubbing his backside and glanced up towards the person who was standing beside him with his arms over each other.

"Do you always have to wake me like that?"

"Don't blame me. I can't help it either that you are extremely difficult to wake and that only yelling in your ear or throwing a bucket of water over you gets you to wake up. Maybe if you would just buy an alarm."

Yugi slowly got back on his feet but let himself fall almost immediately back onto his bed. "An alarm doesn't work."

"You've never tried it before. How can you say that it doesn't work?"

"I just know."

"Sure you do. Just hurry up. Grandpa is making breakfast and if you will not hurry, you will be late for school." With a last hand sign as goodbye, the man that had once been the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle walked out of Yugi's room.

Yugi sighed and glanced a little worried after him. He was happy that his friend was back, he really was. But there was just something different about him. There had been something different about him ever since he had gotten his memories back. Like he had been hiding something from him, which had been new, or like he was extremely saddened and bothered by something.

He had tried to talk to him about his past. He and all his friends had tried. But as soon as you started to ask questions, he just shut himself off and often left the room with the excuse that he had to do something.

Glancing towards his clock that was hanging on the wall, Yugi sighed again and quickly changed from his pyjamas into his school uniform before racing downstairs and into the kitchen. He was there, yet again, welcomed by a familiar ritual.

His grandfather was in tow and was making them breakfast while the ex-spirit, Atemu, was sitting at the dining table with a mug of coffee in his hand and reading the newspaper. He did so every morning, almost as if he was trying to find something about a certain matter.

"Has anything interesting happened?" asked Yugi his closest friend while walking into the kitchen and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Not really. Just the regular. Politics and all of that."

Yugi noticed that his friend was, however, scanning the pages again as if he was trying to find something. Almost with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Something in particular that you're looking for?"

Atemu looked up from the paper and glanced at him while crooking an eyebrow. "Should I be looking for something in particular?"

His intense stare made Yugi feel a little uncomfortable. "I don't know. It just looks like you're looking for something."

"I'm not looking for something. Just reading."

Yugi nodded that he got it and Atemu returned to the paper and started to read again. But Yugi noticed again that he was really scanning the articles like he was looking for something. He always noticed and most of the times he asked about it, always getting the same answer. Just like the one he just got.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend yet, Yugi?" asked Solomon, interrupting the silence that had fallen between the two friends.

"No, just the regular. Doing homework, hanging out with the gang, duelling a little. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering if there was something new on the planning."

Yugi realised what he meant and sighed. "Yeah, things have been kind of normal these last view months. No big tournaments, no exciting things, no saving the world from evil. I kinda miss the good old days."

He didn't fail to notice that there came a great sadness in Atemu's eyes when he spoke out those last words. "Yeah," the ex-spirit said absently. "The good old days."

"But of course you two must be happy that you don't have to fight off evil," said Solomon with a laugh, failing to notice the great sadness in Atemu's eyes. "It was always very dangerous and you two always put your lives at stake just to save the world. Who knows, one more enemy and one of you two would have ended up dead!"

He laughed loudly over that idea and Yugi glanced now very worried at Atemu, who suddenly looked like he was completely lost and grieving. And maybe there was also a hint of regret and guilt in his eyes?

Yugi realised quite fast why and kicked his grandfather from under the table. The old man looked surprised at his grandson and Yugi made a small head gesture towards Atemu, without him seeing it. When Solomon also saw the look in the ex-spirit's eyes, he coughed a little and in a very uncomfortable way. "Oh yes, breakfast."

He quickly got back on his feet and started to put their breakfast on the table. Yugi glanced at Atemu again and saw that his friend was now lost deep in his own thoughts.

"Everything okay, Atemu?"

Atemu looked up, a startled look in his eyes. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You look a little absent."

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Again?" Yugi was now looking worried. "You said it was not something big. That it would be gone before we know it. That it was caused by the fact that you had to get used to everything and all."

He was referring to a while back, when they had shared his room. That had been just after Atemu had gotten back from the spirit world. With the lack of a descent spare bedroom, they had quickly bought an extra mattress, a pillow and some covers and they had placed it for a while on the floor of Yugi's bedroom.

They had shared his room for months and Yugi had noticed in those months that Atemu was often troubled by restless sleep, nightmares or sleepless nights. And he also talked in his sleep. Ancient Egyptian that was and he didn't understand a word of it.

"Don't sweat it, Yugi," tried Atemu to calm him. "It is nothing big. Everyone is bothered by a sleepless or restless night every now and then."

Yugi gave him a stubborn look, wanting to know what was going. "Then you're bothered a lot by it."

"Maybe I just had a lot more to deal with than most other people, seeing as I was a Pharaoh. That does help you to stay awake at night." Atemu put the paper down and gave him a small smile. "Stop worrying. It's nothing. Really."

Yugi dropped it when Solomon placed their breakfast in front of them on the table, telling his grandson that he should hurry or else he would be late. But he might have dropped it at that moment but he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. He would come back to it later on, at the end of the day after thinking about it for hours.

* * *

"What is with you today, Yug? You're so quiet."

Yugi was walking home with his three best friends: Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardener. Joey had been the one who had asked him what was up with him.

Yes, he had been very quiet. The conversation of that morning kept playing over and over in his head and he just couldn't shake the look that had been on Atemu's face when Solomon had made that remark off.

"I'm just a little worried about Atemu."

"Why? Is something wrong with him?" asked Tea concerned.

Tristan snorted slightly. "There has been something wrong with him ever since he's back, Tea. That you still need to ask."

"He's still not sleeping," Yugi told his friends. "It's been months and he is still not sleeping. And when he is, he's restless. He told me that this morning."

"That's not strange," noted Tea.

"What do you mean, Tea?" asked Tristan.

"Think about it. He was how old when he died?"

"He had just turned twenty-two," answered Yugi. It was one of the view things he had managed to get out of Atemu.

"Meaning he still had his whole life lying in front of him. He died too young. And has he told anyone exactly how he died except that it was after the war had ended? I mean, we saw him after it was over. He was wounded and weak but he wasn't dying. So how did he die?"

"Hmm, I never really thought about that," said Joey. "Honestly, I always thought that the war and the great amount of energy it had cost him were the things that got him killed."

"I never thought of it at all," remarked Tristan. "It's not really you want to think about, how one of your best buds got himself killed."

"We should ask him," said Joey with a big smile.

Tea rolled her eyes. "That's the worst idea I've heard coming out of mouth so far."

Joey's face turned confused. "How come?"

"If you had died at a young age, would you want people to ask you about it?"

Joey thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No."

"Of course not. He has to live with the idea every single day and who knows how painful that is for him. Asking him about it would be like putting salt into an open wound."

"I don't think it's only that," said Yugi. "I still keep having the feeling that he's hiding something. I've asked him about it so many times that I lost count but he refuses to tell me and keeps waving it off. He keeps saying that I'm wrong and that there's nothing. Yet every single morning he is scanning the articles in the paper as if he's trying to find something."

"The whole situation is just odd," pointed Tristan out. "I mean, do you guys remember the look on his face when he stumbled into Grandpa's shop?"

Tea shivered. "I've never seen someone look so bewildered and utterly lost before. It was like his whole world had been smashed like a little bug."

"And do we know yet why he has come back?" was Tristan's second question. "No, we don't. Honestly, we don't know anything."

"And asking him about it is not really an option. Either he denies that anything is going on or it's so painful that he doesn't want to talk about it," put Tea together. "Meaning we're left wondering and worrying about what's going on."

"Maybe he lost something," suggested Joey. "And maybe he wants to find it back. The papers always tell whenever archaeologists have found something new and big that dates back to Ancient Egypt. It would explain why it looks like he scans them every morning."

"I think it's a little more than that, Joey," said Yugi. "It doesn't look like he's looking for just something simple. And he isn't just checking out the pages where new findings are reported. He's checking the whole paper. Almost as if he's looking for something extraordinary. Something that would give him some peace in his mind or some confirmation that everything is alright."

Joey looked weirdly at him. "That everything is alright?"

"It's how I would describe it," said Yugi, pulling a rather stubborn face. "I can't really explain it. It's probably something that stuck with me after sharing a body with him for so long: describing how he thinks about things."

"Maybe he just needs to get out of the house and get his mind of things," suggested Tea.

"Yeah, we could take him out to go and watch a baseball game," said Joey enthusiastic.

"Great idea! He doesn't know a lot about baseball yet so let's introduce him to it. No doubt that will distract him from whatever it is he is worried about," agreed Tristan, looking just as enthusiastic.

"A baseball game?" asked Tea with raised eyebrows. "Really? That's the best you guys could come up with? I was thinking more in the direction of a Duel Monster Competition. He would enjoy it and it would distract him."

But Yugi shook his head, not finding that a good idea. "He hasn't touched a single Duel Monster Card ever since he got back. And he always looks so pained whenever he sees us playing it. It wouldn't distract him, it would hurt him. And I don't think we could get him out of the house either. At least, not to go and watch something big with a lot of people."

"Why not, Yug?" asked Joey.

"He sometimes leaves the house on his own and Grandpa says he wonders around through the streets a bit. He followed him a view times and he told me that he never really seemed to be there with his mind and that he deliberately avoided big crowds. He also said that whenever he passed someone he looked weary and even a little scared. Like he expected someone to attack him."

"Well, he saved the world so many times and there were so many people that tried to kill him that you can't really blame him for being a little paranoid," shrugged Joey.

"That doesn't make it healthy!" snapped Tea, causing Joey, Tristan and Yugi to jump a little.

"Jesus, Tea," breathed Joey out with his hand on his heart. "Calm down. It was just a statement."

"Yeah, don't get your panties in a twist," nodded Tristan.

Tea sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. But I'm just worried about him. And if anyone deserves to let things go and start over then it's him. And I think that's why he was sent back: to give him a second chance and forget about everything and have a normal life. But somehow he just can't seem to let go and try to have a normal life."

"And you want to help him and make the pain go away but you just can't. And no matter how hard you try, it only seems to make things worse."

Tea looked a little sad at the small boy. "Exactly."

Yugi nodded, agreeing and understanding completely. "I know precisely what you mean and how you feel, Tea. I feel and think the same way. I want nothing more than to help him but I can't and it makes me feel useless." He looked at his friends. "The only way we can really help him is if we know what bothers him so much and the only way we can find that out is if he tells us and that's not going to happen."

"Recap: we can't do anything," pointed Joey out.

"And it sucks," joined Tristan in.

"Yeah, a lot."

"Maybe we can ask Ishizu or Marik if they know anything," suggested Tea. "I mean, sitting back and doing nothing isn't going to do much good either."

"No, if it goes on like this he will get depressed and then we will be even further away from finding out what's going on."

Yugi sighed and looked down to the ground. "I think he already is depressed, Joey. He just doesn't want us to know it so we won't worry."

"Well, that sure worked out just fine, don't you think?"

They reached the Game Shop and Yugi pushed the door open. "Grandpa! We're home!"

Solomon was standing in the shop and gave them a smile when they entered. "Hey there, kids. How was school?"

"That you still need to ask. It was boring. As always," was Joey's answer.

"Yeah, nothing ever exciting happens," complained Tristan. "Or you have to count the drama Vanessa and her stupid friends make as exciting."

"That's not exciting. That's just awful," said Tea who pulled up her nose. She wasn't a big fan of Vanessa and her friends.

"Is Atemu in the house?" asked Yugi. "I wanted to ask him something."

Solomon shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yugi. He left about an hour ago. He's probably wandering around through the streets again."

"Did he say when he will be back?"

"He never does." Yugi glanced worried over his shoulder towards the door. Solomon noticed and placed a hand on the shoulder of his grandson. "I'm sure he will be fine. Eventually."

"Yeah... I hope too," said Yugi. But he wasn't so sure about the eventually. He was more worried that it would only get worse and that Atemu would only keep even more to himself then he already did. And that was something to worry about.

He needed to open up. To talk to someone about what happened. He needed to start letting it go, whatever it was that was bothering him so much. And Yugi didn't care to who he was going to open up, as long as it helped and as long as he got better. As long as he got his best friend back.


	3. The Reynes Family

**Hi hi, dear readers.**

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm really sorry for that. The plan is that I'm going to update every month now. That way things are a bit more regular.**

**And thank you for all the reviews! I love them, very much.**

**In this chapter I'm going to introduce you guys to Amy Reynes, my oc in this story. **

**I should probably explain a few things. Aqua Girl 007 already pointed it out that the time line isn't exactly right. And she's right. I created a small time line on my own to make sure it doesn't clash with this story.**

**So for the explanation (I'm going from this time to the past): ****Yugi and his friends are eighteen in this story. Atem left them**** when they were seventeen and staid away for a few months and then got back and is now back for a few months (in that time they turned eighteen). ****Six years ago Yugi solved the puzzle and he was twelve at that time and in this story Atemu staid with him for five years. And the last thing is that Yugi worked on the puzzle for eight years, he started when he was four (I know this doesn't really seems make sense but it'll in the future and it's a little logical that he wasn't able to solve the puzzle yet when he was four years old)**

**There's another fact that is wrong in here. The real story takes place in Japan, this story takes place in America. It's a story based on Yu-Gi-Oh but with my own twist attached to it.**

**Anyway, I've explained already enough. On with the next chapter. The introduction of Amy. I think it's a pretty boring chapter, not much happens. the next chapters will be better. I hope. And if anyone finds a grammatical or spelling error, my sincere apologizies. English is not my native tongue. But I try my best to keep the story error free.**

**Please review to let me know what you liked and what you disliked. Reviews are better than chocolate. Hmm, chocolate... **

**I'll update in April again. When I'm not sure but it will be somewhere in April.**

**Images of how Amy and her mom look are posted on my profile. Check them out if you want.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**XxX Emmetje**

**PS. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I do own this story and the oc characters that have appeared or will appear. **

**PPS. THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO MY STORY A GIRL IN THE EGYPTIAN ARMY. READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND CERTAIN THINGS (sorry for the big letters but I've to get people's attention)**

* * *

Lost And Never To Be Found

Chapter 2

The Reynes Family

* * *

Many miles away, at the other side of the country, none of those worries were on anyone's mind. Life was life and went on like normal. No one there knew that a Pharaoh that had lived 5000 years ago, was still alive; living with the famous Yugi Moto and acting strange and absent. No, none of that bothered the people there.

It was in the state of California where there stood a house in which lived two people who hadn't even heard of the name Yugi Moto before. Duel Monsters was in their opinion just a silly game and a waste of time.

In that house there lived the Reynes family. It wasn't a big family, just a mother and her daughter. And they had lived there in that house for already quite some time, ever since the daughter had only been an infant.

The mother, Piper Reynes, was a tall and very beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and two brown eyes. Her figure had an hourglass shape and her skin was slightly tanned. She was Egyptian from origin.

The daughter's name was Amy Reynes. She was eighteen years old and the more responsible one of the two. She looked at lot like her mother with the same long brown hair and the exact same shape of eyes. There were however two differences: Amy's eyes were a warmer shade of brown, almost hazel, and her hair curled. But further she looked a lot like her mother, she even had the same hourglass figure and the same slightly tanned skin. The latter was the result of having a mother who came from Egyptian origins.

The name of Amy's father was Marc Reynes. He was the complete opposite of his wife and none of his features were shown back in his daughter. He was pale skinned, had short red hair and two emerald green eyes. His origins laid in Scotland, although that wasn't found back in his voice as he had no accent whatsoever.

Amy had been only one year old when her mother and her father had gotten divorced. According to the stories Piper had been just nineteen years old when she had fallen madly in love with Marc, who had looked like the perfect guy: young with dashing good looks and so rich that he lived in a mansion. They had gotten married after being together for only just two months.

A month later she had gotten pregnant and they had gotten her. For a while everything seemed fine, even perfect, but then their happiness had collapsed. They never had been meant for each other.

Piper had told her daughter she had been foolish and stupid. She had been in love with the idea of being in love and had reacted too serious on just a small crush. Her marriage with Marc had been a mistake. But that they had gotten her that was something she didn't call a mistake.

Piper had left Marc when he had been working. She had grabbed her stuff and she had stepped into the car, taking one-year old Amy with her. She had never looked back. Once there had been enough distance between them she had stopped and bought a house, hired a lawyer and she had sent him the divorce papers. Marc had signed them willingly and without complaining or trying to fight it.

In the seventeen years that had followed Amy had seen her father very little. He had called her and sent presents around the time of her birthday and for Christmas and she would visit him every now and then in the summer. But that had been it.

It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to see him more often because she had. She really had. But her mother just kept her away from him, for certain reasons. And he didn't try very hard to get her to come and visit him more often. It resulted in her having the feeling that he didn't think she was very important

Now, after all those long years, father and daughter had become like strangers to each other. That was mostly because Amy didn't remember much of her life.

A view months ago she had left the house to go to school and after school she had promised her mother she would visit the grocery store and buy some provisions because that had been needed. Or so she had been told.

On her way home from the grocery store she had crossed a road and a car, that had been driving too fast, had raced around a corner and hadn't been able to stop in time and it had hit her.

By a miracle she had survived the hit but she had spent the next three months in a coma. And whem she had finally woken up, she hadn't had the faintest idea of where she was, who her mother was, what her age was and perhaps most important of all, she hadn't known who she was. The crash had resulted in her having amnesia.

Piper had been there every single time she had woken up and had been there every step of the way to recovery but Marc had visited very little, resulting in the fact that Amy got that feeling that she didn't really matter to him.

Nonetheless she still cared for him because the view times she had seen him he had made her laugh and cheered her up a little. He had been a great support.

And that's why she had made _**the**_ choice and even though Piper had tried to talk her out of it and tried to make her understand it was nothing big. But Amy hadn't wanted to hear anything about it. Her mind was set and she wasn't going to change it.

The last two weeks Piper had tried really hard to make her change her mind. Even harder than before. But she hadn't been successful and now the fatal day had finally arrived. Sort of.

While Amy was still lying in her bed, Piper was running through the house in a try to find out if she wasn't forgetting something. She was nervous as hell and didn't like the thing that was going to happen that afternoon, one bit.

Amy groaned when she heard Piper run up the stairs again and stumble into the bedroom next to hers and she put her pillow annoyed over her head.

Piper was quite a scatterbrain and it happened more often that she couldn't find something then that she could. Something was always missing: from her keys to a shirt she had brought to the dry cleaner an hour before.

A loud crash made Amy grit her teeth and she pushed the pillow off her head again. When she heard her mother curse slightly she also threw the blanket of her body and stepped out of bed.

"Mom, what in God's name are you doing?" asked Amy the moment she stepped into the doorway of her mother's bedroom.

Piper looked up with a bewildered look on her face. Her brown hair was a mess, she had large bangs under her eyes and she was still dressed in her pyjamas. The make-up she had put on the previous day was still sticking on her face and had been smeared out. "Oh, did I wake you, honey?"

"Hard not to. You were running through the house." Amy put her arms over each other. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"My three T-shirts. With those sentences on it. You know. _I'm a mother_, _I'm a lover_ and _I'm a saint_. I can't find them anywhere. Have you seen them?"

Amy sighed. "Mom, they're already in your suitcase."

Piper turned with an even more bewildered look on her face towards the suitcase that was still standing in her bedroom. "Are you sure? I checked..."

"Not in the small one, mom," interrupted Amy with another sigh. "In the big one. It's already in the car."

"Oh." Piper was silent for a moment before she gave her daughter a bright smile. "Shall I make breakfast?" Amy groaned and walked out of the room again and towards her own. "Is that a yes?"

"No, mom. That's a no. Go back to bed and try to get some more sleep. It's three in the morning and we're both still tired."

Amy pulled her bedroom door close, a little too loud, and scuffed towards her bed again and let herself fall on it. She heard her mother move around for a little longer but then things became silent there too.

The house was yet again in peace.

Amy let out a grateful sigh and pulled her blanket over her body again and curled herself up. Within seconds she was lost in a deep sleep again.

But after what felt like only a view minutes, she was already wakened again. This time by the bright sun. Someone had opened the curtains of her bedroom.

Groaning annoyed and not wanting to wake up again, she turned her back towards the window. But the sun let her room bath in sunlight and the light still reached her, even through her closed eyelids.

Groaning again she put her pillow over her head again before pulling her blanket also over her head, still in a try to escape the fact that someone was trying to wake her up.

But not even the cover of both her pillow and her blanket were able to block out the sunlight and with yet another annoyed groan she realised that she was once again back to the world of the living.

Throwing her blanket of her and her pillow towards the window and the open curtains, she laid down on her back and stared towards the ceiling above her.

The look in her eyes was a little distant. She was still thinking about the weird dream she had had after she had fallen asleep again. The dream that was slowly fading, like every single other dream she ever had.

Still staring towards the ceiling she went with a hand through her messy hair, messing it up only more. It was a habit that she had. She was always going with her hand through her hair. It annoyed Piper for a reason she wasn't willing to share.

Yawning Amy stretched herself out and kicked her blanket further off her body. Every single muscle in her body was aching and that made her stretch three more times before she was finally satisfied with how they felt.

It was shortly after that that she smelled something that made her immediately shot up in her bed, being completely wide awake right away.

She smelled something burn.

As fast as she could she stumbled out her bed and she ran towards the door and threw it open. The burning smell became immediately stronger.

She heard her mother talk to someone in the master bedroom and realised all too quickly what had happened.

Amy ran down the stairs and tripped almost a few times because of the shoes and bags that were lying around on the stairs.

The burning smell became so strong when she ran into the kitchen that she started coughing. Nonetheless she ran towards the sideboard and pulled a plug out of an outlet before opening the device that was attached to the plug. Two completely black waffles were lying in it and Amy quickly threw them into the sink and opened the water tap.

She let out a small sigh before opening the windows in the kitchen and put the extraction above the stove on.

Once all of that was done she hoisted herself on the sideboard and closed the water tap, leaving two black and soaked waffles in the sink.

Amy buried her face in her hands and groaned yet again. "It's too early for this shit."

"Good morning, honey," greeted a cheerful Piper who had just walked into the kitchen and had just missed her remark. "Oh, you look absolutely horrible. Are you feeling okay?"

Amy slowly lowered her hands and glared slightly at her mother. "Mom, did you try to make breakfast again?"

Piper nodded enthusiastic. "I thought it would be a great idea to eat homemade breakfast on our last morning together." She mentioned towards the waffle-iron. "And I saw you do it and it looked so easy so it could hardly go wrong."

"It can hardly go wrong if you do not forget to open it and take them out after five minutes. If you do forget that... Well, this would be the result."

Amy made a gesture towards the sink and Piper's face became a little surprised when she saw the two black waffles. "Oops."

Amy sighed again. "Mom, how many times haven't I already told that I find it very sweet that you want to make breakfast for me but that you shouldn't try and do it?"

"I'm really sorry, honey," apologized Piper who gave her daughter a dazed look. "I didn't mean to stay upstairs for that long. I just had to pack a few last things. I was supposed to be back before the waffles had even realised that I had left."

"Then what went wrong?" asked Amy with a dry look in her eyes while putting her arms over each other.

"Your aunt Maisie called."

Amy sighed. "Aunt Maisie. Of course."

Aunt Maisie wasn't really her aunt but her mother's best friend. She was a small woman with childish features. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She was also always cheerful and even clumsier and more of a scatterbrain than Amy's mother was.

"She promised she would visit you as much as possible," told Piper her daughter. Her eyes saddened a little. "You know, you can still change your mind and I can still cancel."

Amy bit back another sigh. And instead of sighing she just gave her mother a small smile. "Mom, I already told you. I want this. I wanna see dad."

"I don't like this, honey," said Piper, who really looked pained. "Being so far away from you. And also for so long. I don't like it at all." She embraced Amy's face, still with the same pained look in her eyes. "Especially now you're going through such a difficult time."

"And that's exactly why it is a good idea to go to dad," smiled Amy while taking her mother's hands into hers. "A new city, a new school, a new chance. It's exactly what I need. Away from here and everyone who seems to know me oh so well. Everyone knows me except me. I won't have that there. They don't know me so they can't possibly know about what happened and they can not possibly know me better then I know myself." She gave her mother another smile. "Besides, we both know you really want to go to Egypt and work in the field again. And I'm not going to be the reason why you refuse such an amazing offer."

"But you're my everything, Amy," tried Piper. "Without you there would be no me. You're more important to me then everything else. And I really don't like to let you out of my eyesight."

"I know, mom," smiled Amy, rubbing her mother's hand. "But still. Don't you miss Egypt and your job? Don't you want to work in the field again and find something new? And I'll be fine. It isn't like as soon as I'm out of your eyesight I will be in constant danger."

She laughed about how ridiculous that idea was and so failed to notice the serious and even slightly terrified look in her mother's eyes.

When she was done laughing she gave her mother a slightly annoyed look. "You opened my curtains."

Piper laughed a little uncomfortable. "Yes. I thought you would be slightly more comfortable with waking up by the sun than by me. I know how much you hated it when people wake you. And breakfast seemed almost ready so..."

"I thought we had agreed we would eat breakfast outdoor," interrupted Amy.

"Well, we had indeed agreed on that but I just thought that eating here with just the two of us... It just seemed a little cosier and more fitting to the situation." Piper's eyes started to tear up. "Being our last breakfast and morning together and all."

Amy's eyes softened when she saw her mother's teary eyes. "Oh, don't worry, mom," she reassured her. "I won't be our last breakfast together or our last morning. I know it feels like that to you but it isn't. Really. This is just a temporary solution. When you're back we'll have breakfast again." Piper didn't seem very reassured yet. "And you know what they say. Time flies by when you're enjoying yourself and you'll be having the time of your life. Before you know it you'll be back in America and eating breakfast with me."

Piper gave Amy a sad look. "I'm not worried that I won't have the time of my life. I'm worried _**you**_ won't have the time of your life. I mean, I didn't get you out of that damned city when you were young for nothing."

Amy crooked an eyebrow. "I thought you said you left the city because you didn't want to see dad anymore and you wanted to get a divorce."

"Well, that was the biggest reason but you've to understand that that city is horrible."

Amy crooked her eyebrow even further. "Really? And why is that?"

Piper remained silent for a few moments before answering: "It just is."

"I think you find it a horrible city because dad still lives there and because there're a lot of happy memories there," said Amy. "And that's okay, mom. It really is. But that you hate it doesn't immediately mean that I'll find it horrible too. I need to give it a change or else I won't be happy there." Amy chuckled slightly while shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, how bad can it be?"

Piper's eyes darkened a little. "Oh, in due time you will see how bad it can be."

"Sure thing, mom," said Amy while rolling her eyes. She jumped on the ground. "I'm going to get dressed. Don't try to make more waffles, okay? We'll eat outdoor, just like we had agreed in the first place."

Amy gave her mother a quick hug before walking out of the kitchen. She could have sworn that the moment she left it, she heard her mother talking to someone.

She didn't walk back inside however and just shrugged it off. It happened quite often that she thought she heard her mother talking to someone but whenever she would enter the room, her mother would always be alone and not talking to anyone.

It was probably something her brain made up because it still wasn't completely healed from the concussion. Or else she wouldn't have amnesia either.

"It will be fine," she thought to herself. "Everything will be fine. I will get on the plane this afternoon and that plane is going to bring me to dad without any holdbacks and he will be there to pick me up from the airport. Nothing will go wrong."

A shudder went through her and she rubbed her hands over her arms. There was nothing to worry about. The city would be fine and not at all as bad as her mom tried to make her believe it was. It would a very nice city and the people would be friendly. She would have the time of her life there and she would make friends at her new school. Maybe she would even find herself a boyfriend.

A sickened feeling washed over her when she thought of her getting a boyfriend. It felt wrong. Very wrong. But she shook it off again while walking up the stairs.

"I won't introduce myself as the girl who doesn't remember anything of her life before the last few months but I'll introduce myself as the person who I am. Or –" Amy frowned slightly. "– as the person who I think I am. I'll most certainly not tell anyone about me having amnesia. Only after I've befriended them and know I can trust them, I'll tell them that." She stopped when she reached the top of the stairs and leaned against the railing. "Life with my dad won't be bad either. He will be like the typical father: slightly overprotective but still loving. He will make time for me and we will eat breakfast and supper together and when he will come home from work he will ask how my day has been and he will tell me about his day too." She shook her head while walking on towards her bedroom. "Yes, everything will be fine. I will have the time of my life. And before I know it mom will be back and we'll be here again, living in our little house in Sunny California."

She pushed her door open and looked around her room. It wasn't that big seeing as they didn't live that big. It still was everything she wished it to be.

There were three different colour on the walls that were painted under each other in horizontal lines. The first line was soft green, the second line was a champagne like colour and the third line that ended by the floor was a soft red colour. And on the floor there was lying carpet that had a broken white colour.

Much furniture there wasn't in her bedroom either. There was a small double bed with the red duvet and pillows on it and two nightstands that were drawers at the same time. The drawers were painted light brown and on each night stand there was standing a night lamp with a green lampshade.

She was going to miss her room and her house. A lot.

Amy let out a deep sigh while pulling herself on her bed and staring at the wall opposite of it with a sad look on her face. "Who am I kidding? This is going to be horrible."

It didn't matter how many times she would tell herself that everything was going to be fine, deep down she knew it wouldn't be the case and that she would be very home sick.

It was already most likely that her dad wouldn't have time for her and she also already knew that there would be times that she wouldn't see him for days, that he would be gone before she woke up and that he would come back when she was already asleep again.

Eating breakfast and supper together would be rare too, she already knew that too. He was an important and much occupied businessman so he would often be eating outdoors and she would be eating alone.

And then there was her new school and the new people she was going to meet. She was terrified, to put it lightly. Gossip had already proofed many times that it could travel fast and by no doubt they would know about the crash and her amnesia before the first break had come, if they didn't already know about it before she was properly introduced.

And the hell would start. They would start pitying her and act strange around her, like she was invalid. They would be nice to her just because they pitied her. And she wouldn't know if the people that were nice to her, were being nice because they generally liked her or because they pitied her and that would result in her not making friends at all. She would be yet again the friendless and silent girl at the back of the class that everyone pitied.

Amy laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to go but of course she couldn't tell her mother that. The moment she would tell her the truth, she wouldn't go anywhere and they would stay here. And even though that didn't sound too bad, Amy couldn't let it happen. She just had to be brave and be strong and survive those few months with her dad.

It was her own choice, a choice she had been a few weeks ago, and she wasn't going to change her mind about it, no matter how bad things would go and no matter how home-sick she was going to feel.

And what that choice exactly was? To go to her father and live with him for a few months so her mother could go to Egypt.

Amy had known that that would be the best thing to do when she had overheard her mother talking to someone over the phone about a big project in Egypt where they could use her help with. Only her mother had refused and Amy had seen how sad that had made her so she hadn't hesitated. She had grabbed her mobile and she had called her father. And after a short conversation everything had been settled.

The harder part had been telling her mother and convincing her that she should go and that everything was going to be just fine because Piper hardly let Amy out of her sight, especially after the crash.

But Amy had been too stubborn and had made it very clear that she wasn't going to change her mind. She had even gone so far that she had called the man who had called her mother and had asked her to come with him to Egypt. And she had arranged everything with him, leaving Piper no choice but to go to Egypt and help with the exhumation.

Piper was an archaeologist and she had specialized herself in Ancient Egypt and the exhumation that they were planning was just about that.

Amy glanced at her alarm and with yet another sigh she sat up again and grabbed the clothes that were lying on the left nightstand. It was the only pair of clothes she hadn't packed.

Much she hadn't packed because she just didn't have that much stuff. She had one suitcase filled with clothes and they would be going with her on the plane. Her other clothes she had packed in boxes just like the remaining stuff she had. And she had sent them two days ago towards her dad. So they should arrive around the same time as she would be arriving.

And just like her they would spend the next few months in a place she didn't remember and a place she rather wouldn't go to.


	4. The Airport

**Hello everyone. I had promised an update around this time, didn't I?**

**Thank you to all the people who have favorited and started following this story, I hope you guys will keep liking and following it.**

**Special thanks to Dontgotaclue88, Aqua Girl 007 and The Queen of Water. Thank you so much for the reviews. Loved them.**

**Let's get on with the story. Amy is leaving her mom and moving to her dad (wonder where he lives ;) ) The meeting between her and the gang will take a few chapters but it will come. Eventually.**

**Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and please review. I really, really, really love reviews.**

**I'll update again next month, probably no on the tenth but around that time. So keep an eye out.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

Lost And Never To Be Found

Chapter 3

The Airport

* * *

Piper drove Amy towards the airport just an hour before noon. They had eaten breakfast at a cafe in town. It was a cafe where they had eaten very often and where they would eat again when Piper would be back in America.

The windows of the car were wide open because it was almost 30 degrees in Eureka, California. It was perhaps shocking for most people but for the residents in the state it was just another typical day with its typical temperatures.

The blue sky that had been cloudless, was slowly starting to get mottled by small white clouds, the result of the on-going process of hot air soaring and cooling down.

Amy was staring out of the window while resting her chin on her hand and while playing with the necklace around her neck. It was a long golden chain with a glass pedant attached to it. It wasn't actually a pendant. It was a small bottle that was made out of glass.

Piper had told her that it had been her great-grandmother's and that she had inherited it after she had died. And Amy never took it off. Something just didn't feel right when she took it off. That and that she knew her mother disapproved of her taking it off, seeing as Piper was afraid she would lose it.

Amy glanced from out the corners of her eyes at her mother. Piper's eyes were focussed on the road in front of her and her lips were two small lines. She wasn't happy.

Her eyes slowly drifted towards her mother's neck where a similar golden necklace to hers was hanging. It was an exact copy and Piper never took it off either. Maybe it was an heirloom in their family or something. She didn't know and she didn't remember and whenever she asked her mom about it, Piper was always be in a hurry or she would come up with some weird excuse.

The story behind the bottle necklaces remained a mystery and that frustrated Amy a little. It wasn't like she didn't like mysteries because she did, she really did. But her mother never kept something from her so why would she suddenly start? She touched her own necklace. What was it about those necklaces that was such a big secret that she couldn't know about it?

Amy rubbed her hands over her white pants while trying to forget about the mystery behind the bottle necklaces. She was dressed summery with her long white pants and yellow top with white dots on them. She still cherished some hope that she would bring along the nice weather to her new city.

Her mother, however, wasn't dressed summery at all and she was going to Egypt, a country where the sun would be shining. She was dressed in a red shirt with half long sleeves and a pair of black trousers. She was dressed as if she was going to one of the rainiest countries in the world.

Amy just shook her head softly and stared out of the window. Neither of them had said a word since they had left the café and the only sounds audible were the noise of the engine and the music coming from the radio. It was slightly frustrating.

"Goodbye," Amy thought silently while looking longingly to the coast line. They were driving past it and she suddenly realised how much she was going to miss having the beach at walking distance.

The city where her dad lived and where she was going to live was laying quite a few miles away from the coast so even though there was the possibility of going to the beach, it wouldn't be at walking distance anymore. So the morning walks on the beach that Amy loved so much she would have to miss for a while.

Another thing she was really going to miss was the sun and the almost strangling heat. She was used to it and loved it with all of her heart. They were the two things that felt like home, although California never really felt like home. But if California wasn't home, then what was? She didn't know the answer to that.

Amy bit back a longing sigh when she saw a group of teenagers on the beach in bikinis and shorts who were playing volley-ball. Hanging around on the beach with friends was another thing she would miss, even though she didn't remember ever hanging around on the beach with her friends and playing volley-ball.

"Oh, those kids," muttered Piper, causing Amy to look at her.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"It's just a normal school day and they're hanging around on the beach," complained Piper. "They should be at school."

Amy shrugged. "You can't blame them. The weather is really nice. I would much rather be outside with this weather too."

Piper didn't answer but glanced at her with a worried look in her eyes. And there was also a hint of hope seen in them and it was obvious why. Her mother was still hoping that she was going to tell her how much she didn't want to go to her dad. She was still hoping that she would find a good reason to cancel her trip. But it wasn't going to happen. It was also exactly the reason why Amy held back the longing sighs.

The silence fell again and it remained silent until they started noticing planes flying over them. That was when Piper spoke up again.

"Amy, you know you don't need to do this. I'm perfectly happy with the life I've. I don't need to go to Egypt to be happy again."

Amy looked at her mother and for a few moments she was worried about her because she looked so utterly lost and sad. For a few moments she wondered if forcing her mother to go to Egypt was really the right choice.

She remembered the incident from that morning and frowned slightly. Her mom was such a scatterbrain that she couldn't even remember to pick up shirts from the dry-cleaner. Was it really a smart idea to send her all on her own to Egypt? Was she going to be alright? Would she have someone who made sure she ate enough and she would have clean clothes?

Amy shook it off even though she was still worrying. Piper was going to stay in one of the finest hotels in Egypt and that would mean there would be plenty of people to look after her. She didn't need to worry about her mother cooking things or cleaning her clothes because there would be people that would do that for her.

"Mom, the answer isn't going to change," answered Amy with a forced smile on her face. "I want to go."

A long silence fell for the third time and it was broken quite a while later when they had already arrived at the airport. It was broken because it was time to say goodbye.

"Tell me the truth. Are you really sure?" asked Piper, placing her hands on Amy's shoulders and gazing deep in her eyes in the hope to find the truth. "Absolutely sure?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Mom, this is only the three-thousandth time this week that you ask. And the God may know many times this month. The answer isn't going to change."

"Amy," warned Piper. "That's not an answer. And I want you to say it while looking in my eyes."

Amy swallowed slightly and realised yet again how well her mother knew her. She met Piper's eyes and answered: "I'm 100% sure. I want to go."

Piper sighed deeply and took her hands from her shoulders, finally realising that Amy's wasn't going to change her mind and that they would both get on different planes and that they wouldn't see each other in a very long time. "Send Marc my regards."

Amy smiled when she heard the tone in her mother's voice. "I'll. And I'll make sure I'll pass them a little less cold-hearted way than you said them."

Piper gave her a warning look. "Oh, be silent you." Amy chuckled and Piper's eyes softened and she pulled her daughter in a tight hug. "I'll miss you, sweetheart. I'll miss you so much."

Amy's eyes started to tear up slightly while she hugged her mom back. "I'll miss you too, mom."

"More than you'll ever know," she added quietly in herself.

Piper let her go and looked at her again. "I'll call the moment I've arrived in Egypt. And I'll mail every single week. And if I don't get a quick enough answer from you then I'll get on the first plane and come back and pick you up. Clear?"

"Crystal," answered Amy, who looked a little doubtful. "But, mom, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? What if I'm just really busy with school and I don't have time to mail?"

"Then you send me a mail to tell me." Piper gave her a warning look. "I'm serious, Amy. If I don't hear from you…"

"I know, I know," interrupted Amy. "I've made a mental note to answer your mails and calls the moment I got them."

"And if you can't stand it anymore and you want to go home then all you need to do is call and I'll grab the first plane and I'll come home," continued Piper.

Amy let out a sigh. "Mom, stop worrying. I'll be fine." But Piper didn't buy it. "It will be great. And I promise I'll call you and mail you and tell you all about what happens there and about how my days were. Everything will be fine."

But she wasn't only trying to reassure her mother that everything was going to be fine. She was trying to reassure herself too.

Piper pulled her back in a tight embrace. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom," whispered Amy, burying her face against her mother's shoulder.

Piper's arms tightened around her a little more. "I love you so much."

After a few minutes they finally let go because it was announced that Amy's plane had arrived. And after giving her a few more reassuring words, Amy walked away. And she couldn't help but notice how terrified Piper was looking while she walked away.

She waved at her for the last time before going through the gates and disappearing out of Piper's eyesight. And while walking towards her plane she silently said goodbye to California and goodbye to her mother.

* * *

It took the plane five hours and nearly thirty minutes to get from Eureka, California, to Domino City, North Carolina. Amy wasn't able to sleep much during the flight so it had felt twice as long.

Luckily the other passengers hadn't bothered her much. There had been no crying children on board, nor people who had gotten sick. No one had puked, which was not only a relief for the stewardesses but also for the other passengers.

There had been one young man on board who had been interested in her and who hadn't known when it was time to get a clue and give up. He had bothered her for quite some time but that had been all.

Amy had been a little nervous about the whole flying thing, seeing as she didn't remember that she had ever flown before. But those nerves had quickly disappeared after the plane had taken off.

When those nerves had calmed down she had quickly gotten nervous about a whole other thing: spending half an hour with her dad in the same car.

Actually, she felt pretty nervous about the whole living with her dad thing. She had been pretty surprised that he had been so comparative when she asked him if she could live with him for a few months so her mom could go to Egypt.

He had sounded generally happy and he had been very cheery about it. Already the day after she had asked him he had made sure she could roll into Domino High.

Nonetheless, things wouldn't be very easy for her at his place. She found it difficult to talk to him, something she absolutely didn't have with her mother. With her everything felt so normal and it always seemed as if Piper knew exactly how she felt or how she thought about things.

With her dad it was a complete different story. He was always on the phone and when he wasn't he seemed to be in his own little world, muttering things between their talks that she didn't understand and that confused her, a lot.

The sun was shining in Domino City when the plane landed and Amy crossed her fingers and hoped it would be sign. Something to tell her that everything would be fine and nothing like she expected it to be.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Amy and her father had agreed that he would pick her up from the airport and that he would be waiting for her just outside the gates. He had also promised that he would be on time so she wouldn't have to wait for him.

But when she took the escalator down after she had passed the customs and after she had grabbed her luggage, he was never to be found. There was, however, a bald man dressed in a black suit and matching hat waiting at the bottom of the stairs together with some other men and he was holding up a cardboard with the words "Reynes Company" on it.

Amy had seen this in a few movies. The men were drivers and they were picking up people. And to get the right persons, they would hold up cardboards with names on it so the passengers knew who their driver would be.

"Great," sighed Amy while pulling her handbag better over her shoulder. She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the man.

When he saw her making his way towards her he asked: "Miss Reynes?"

"Hi," greeted Amy him, feeling rather awkward.

The man took off his head and held it against his chest while extending his other hand towards her. "It is very nice finally meeting you, Miss Reynes. My name is Vincent and I'm Mr. Reynes' driver."

Amy's eyebrow shot up. "My father's driver?" The man nodded and Amy crooked her eyebrow even further in unbelief. "My father sent his driver to pick me up?"

Vincent smiled. "Oh no. He came to pick you up himself. I just drove him."

"Really?" Amy gave him a sceptical look. "Then where is he?" She took a quick glance around. "Because I don't see him anywhere. Or has he hidden himself in a trash bin to jump out when we will pass it in order to surprise me?"

"Don't be so sceptical, Miss," told Vincent her. "He really is here. He was waiting here for you when he got a very important phone call. He had to take it but I'm positive he's anxiously trying to end it so he can see you."

"Sorry for not sharing that positivity with you," said Amy who let out a sigh. "But let's go. How sooner we start walking, how sooner this will be all over."

"Of course," agreed Vincent. "Shall I take your luggage?" He was already leaning forward to take her suitcase when he noticed that Amy was glaring at him. That was all the answer he needed and he quickly took a step back. "This way, please."

He led her on but kept his distance, her glare being more than enough warning for him. Amy didn't say anything but noticed he kept glancing at her from out the corners of his eyes.

It was getting annoying so after a while she snapped: "What?"

Vincent seemed taken back by the terrible mood she was in and took an even further step away from her. "Nothing, Miss."

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" demanded Amy to know. She saw him swallow rather nervously. "Just ask whatever it is that you want to ask me."

"Well…" started Vincent slightly nervous. "You don't seem very happy to be here, Miss. With all due respect, of course. And you're not trying to hide it either."

"Maybe I don't seem very happy to be here because I'm not happy to be here. And why would I try to hide that?" She gave him another glare. "If you expected me to be all cheerful and dancing around because I'm that happy, than think again."

"But if you don't like it here, than why come?"

The next glare Amy shot him made him nearly jump. "Personal reasons that are none of your business." And with that the conversation was ended and Vincent remained silent.

But his questions had already made Amy dislike him. He was too curious for his own good. He was the kind of man that brought gossip into the world by eavesdropping on his customers. She didn't like him at all.

They walked through another door and Amy's attention was almost immediately caught by a slim but rather tall man with short red hair who was dressed in a suit and who had a phone pressed against his ear. He wasn't standing very far away from them but he was too busy with his call to notice them.

That man was Marc Reynes, Amy's father.

"Who is exactly on the phone with him?" asked Amy Vincent when she noticed how excited her father looked.

"Maximillion Pegasus, Miss," answered Vincent.

Amy removed her eyes from her father and gave him a weird look. "Who?"

He never had the chance to answer her questions because Marc ended his phone call and spotted them almost immediately. A bright smile appeared on his face and he walked quickly towards them.

"Amy girl," he greeted cheerfully. He pulled her into a rather awkward embrace. At first he was hugging her with two arms but he quickly removed one arm and ended up hugging her with only one arm that was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "It's good to see you." He quickly removed his other arm too and he seemed uncomfortable when he looked at her. "How was the flight?"

"Long," answered Amy, feeling just as uncomfortable if not more. "I couldn't sleep so that made it feel even longer."

"Aha." An awkward silence fell between father and daughter. It was broken after a few moments by Marc who asked: "How's your mom doing?"

"She's fine. Still the same old scatterbrain she has always been, still burning everything she tries to cook." Amy nodded slightly while rubbing her arm in a try to feel a little less uncomfortable. "Yeah, she's the same old mom. But she's doing just fine."

"Great," was his cheerful answer. "You don't have a lot of luggage on you."

"It was a big plane with a lot of passengers," told Amy him. "I wasn't allowed to take much with me on-board because that would have been unfair for the other passengers."

"So what has happened to the rest?"

"I packed them in boxes and sent them over the mail. We posted them two days ago."

"They will probably be home around the same time as us then. Good." The awkward silence fell again but this time it seemed that Marc had no idea how to end it. So instead he clapped in his hands. "Well, let's you home, shall we?" He turned to Vincent and mentioned towards Amy's suitcase. "Vincent, if you please."

Vincent smiled. "Naturally, sir."

Amy glared at him again when he took her suitcase and her handbag but this time he didn't react. Apparently her father was more intimidating than she was.

Marc put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her with him after his driver who was walking ahead of them towards the exit. Again it felt awkward.

"Dad," protested Amy, not happy about the fact that she had no voice in who was carrying her luggage. "I'm very capable of carrying my own suitcase and handbag."

"Don't make such a drama out of it, Amy girl," tried Marc to reason with her. "It's what Vincent does for us."

"No," corrected Amy with an annoyed look. "It's what he does for you. He's _**your**_ driver, not mine. And I don't like people carrying around my stuff. I'm not invalid so I'm my very capable of carrying it myself."

Marc rolled his eyes with a smile. "You're really making this a much bigger deal than it is in reality, girl. But if it really means that much to you, than I promise you can drag your luggage around all you want once we're home, okay?"

"Fine," agreed Amy with a frustrated sigh while putting her arms over each other.

She knew Marc only tried to do what was best for her, he was her father so how could he not want that? It was just that after she left the hospital and went to school again, everyone wanted to help her and carry her stuff. They acted as if she was invalid and she hated it. She was a strong independent woman so she could take care of things herself. She just had amnesia, nothing else was wrong with her.

"I'm sure you'll love Domino City," told Marc her. "The teenagers here are really nice."

Amy just rolled her eyes, not really buying it. "If you say so." Marc didn't notice it and her curiosity got the best of her. "So who were you on the phone with? You looked excited."

"Oh, that was Maximillion Pegasus. He's one of the world's biggest game inventors. His most famous game is called Duel Monsters. It's quite a hit. I should probably warn you too, it's very popular here in Domino. A lot of people play it. I guess you can say that Domino City is the capital of the Duel Monster World."

"Duel Monsters?" repeated Amy with a deep frown. "Never heard of it before."

"Well, I think you'll hear a lot of it while you're here. Maybe you'll even learn how to play it." He laughed a little nervously about the last the part. "But I sure hope not."

There it was. The things he mumbled that she didn't get and that confused her.

She shook her head and pushed it away. "Don't worry, dad. I'm not really into games. I prefer a good book or a good movie. Mostly books." She eyed her father, again with curiosity. "So what did he want?"

"Oh, nothing much. He found some inspiration for new Duel Monster cards and wanted to know what the company I work for thought about it."

Amy crooked an eyebrow in unbelief. "So he called you?"

"Yes."

Her eyebrow went up some more. "Personally?"

"Yes."

"On your cell phone?"

"Of course."

"While you were on the airport picking up your daughter?"

Marc looked uncomfortable again. "What are you getting at, girl?"

"Nothing," answered Amy but suspicion was dripping of her face. "I just find it very odd that some rich and important businessman that invented some big game would call you personally on your cell phone. Doesn't he have people to that for him?"

"I'm sort of the middle man. You know, the person who everyone contacts when they want to know something or make a deal with the company."

"Right." Amy was still eyeing him with suspicion in her eyes. Something just didn't feel right.

"Don't give me that look, girl," warned Marc her, rubbing his hands over her head, messing up her hair. "I know you don't believe it and that you're going to try and fish something out of me. But it won't work. I've a lot of experience in that, thanks to your mother."

"Something just doesn't feel right, dad." She still eyed him in suspicion. "You're keep something from me."

"Rubbish," waved Marc it off. "You're just not used to the fact that I'm a businessman who gets calls from very important people. Give it time. You'll get used to it in no time because I can assure you, it will happen again."

Amy pulled a face. "Not really something I'm looking forward to."

Marc hadn't heard her or if he had, he had decided to ignore her. "So Piper is going back to Egypt, huh? Finally after all these long years?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't really looking forward to it but that was because she had to leave me behind. But I know that deep down she's really happy that she's going back there and that she's going to work in the field again."

"Your mother was always at her best when she was working in the field," nodded Marc, smiling in himself with a sparkle in his eyes that made Amy suspicious again. "But if she hasn't been working in the field these last years, what has she been doing then?"

"Giving tours in museums and giving lectures and colleges about archaeology. She has been working in museums mostly."

"Nah, that's nothing for her. She isn't a people person. She's the kind of woman who likes to get down and get her hands dirty." That comment made Amy only more suspicious and his next comment did little against it. "I hope she finds what she is looking for in Egypt."

"Yeah, you and I both."

They stepped outside Amy shivered slightly. The sun was perhaps shining but it was not nearly as warm as it had been in California.

Vincent was waiting for them while standing beside a black limousine. He was holding a door open. It caused Amy to groan slightly. A driver and a limousine? This was a disaster.

Once seated in the limousine her dad's cell phone ringed again, making Amy sigh and stare out the window while resting her chin on her hand.

It was going exactly like she had expected it to go. Her dad was confusing her, holding things back and was very busy with his work. And when they talked it felt awkward.

She was already feeling home-sick and wishing that her mom was here. And it had only been half an hour. If things went on at this rate she would be home again by the end of the week.

"You don't mind being alone in the house for a while, do you?" asked Marc after he had ended the phone call. "I need to attend a meeting."

Amy forced a smile on her face and shook her head. "No, not at all. I like being on my own."

"Good. I hope it won't take too long but I can't say for sure. There's plenty of food in the house if you get hungry." He turned to Vincent. "Vincent, change of plans. We will drop Amy at the house and then go the office."

"Yes, sir," was all the answer he got.

"I'm really sorry, girl," apologized Marc, turning his attention back to his daughter. "But I've got a present for you to make it up."

Amy hardly dared to ask. "Really? What?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself once we're home. But I'm sure you'll love it."

Amy once again forced a smile on her face but stared with a bitter look out of the window again when Marc switched his attention to Vincent again, discussing more details about the change of plans.

"Yeah," she thought full of sarcasm. "Things are going to be just great."


	5. First School Day

**Hi guys!** **I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I did promise I would update around the tenth, didn't I?**

**I'll keep it short. Very short.**

**Dontgotaclue88 and The Queen of Water, thank you for your reviews. I glad you guys still like it so far. I also hope I really won't disappoint you.**

**I kind of have a writer's block with the story, really sorry about that. I hope I'll get new ideas soon but I can't promise anything. Of course, I still have a few chapters finished that I can publish before I hit a dead end. So you guys don't need to worry about it any time soon. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.**

**On with the story. Amy will see the place where her dad lives and the first part of her first school day will start in this chapter. The next chapter will be an Amarra flashback chapter, to give you guys a heads up again. For those who are now wondering who Amarra is, check out my other Yu-Gi-Oh story: A Girl in the Egyptian Army. This is the sequel.**

**I've already said enough. I'll update again next month and I would really like it if everyone who reads this story lets me know what they think. I can't learn and deliver better work if I don't know how others think about how I write and if they like it or not. So just let me know. Don't back down if you have any critism. It's more than welcome.**

**Please review!**

**XxX Emmetje**

**Ps. Pictures of Marc' house are standing on my profile. Check the links out.**

* * *

Lost And Never To Be Found

Chapter 4

First School Day

* * *

Just when Amy thought that things couldn't possibly get worse between her and her father, she was proven wrong. He was so busy with his phone that he forgot all about his promise and ordered Vincent to take her luggage inside.

It made her only feel more home-sick and even though there had been again tears stinging in her eyes, she had refused to cry. She didn't say anything about it either and just watched how Vincent struggled to get her heavy suitcase up the small front steps and into the house.

After he disappeared from her eyesight she glanced at her father who was still on the phone was someone. He hadn't even noticed her terrible mood.

She turned her attention to the house again. It wasn't that bad and she was kind of happy that he had moved out of the enormous mansion where he had lived before and during his marriage with her mom.

He was now living in a big white house that was standing in the elite district of Domino City, at the outskirts of the city. It was no mansion but Amy still wished it had just been a little smaller than it really was because it was still huge.

Most of the lane was tiled, the only exceptions being a small circle of grass around the small fountain in the middle and the grass in front of the house that started at either side of the entrance.

It was quite obvious that her father didn't like gardening because besides the grass and a few bushes that framed the grass, everything was bare. There were no flowers, only a few big trees that were standing beside near the garage.

There were two balconies, so she had been told: one at the front above the entrance door and one at the back above the veranda. But she couldn't see the latter seeing as she was standing in front of the house.

The garage was standing at the right side of the house in the shadow of the trees, and the property and its land were surrounded by a high fence and if you wanted to the reach the house, you had to go through the gate. Yes, there was an actual gate.

Amy turned her back to the house and walked towards the fountain and sat down on its edge, staring absently in the water. A sad looking eighteen year old girl with curling brown hair and hazel eyes stared back at her.

She jumped slightly when a hand landed on her shoulder and she looked around to see it was her father. He smiled. "Staring at your reflection again, are we? Don't you ever get tired of that?" Amy just shrugged, not really understanding what he meant. "What's the judgement?"

"Of what?"

"Of the house of course."

Amy glanced at it again and answered with slightly hesitation: "It's nice."

Marc sighed and shook his head softly. "I knew it." For a moment Amy's heart fluttered when the thought that he finally understood how she felt crossed her mind. "You think it's too small." She couldn't hide her disappoint or the small pout on her lips. But Marc didn't notice because he stared at the house while nodding to agree with his own statement. "I couldn't agree more with you. Now the house your mom and I lived in before we got divorced, that was absolutely perfect. Big, spacious, open." Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I've to admit that after Piper left it felt a little empty and cold but still, it was perfect." He patted Amy's shoulder, still looking at the house. "Maybe I can look for a bigger house now that you're staying here. I mean, I moved to a smaller house because I was on my own but I'm not on my own anymore so I think it's time to find something bigger again." He nodded with a big smile. "Oh, how I long back to the days in a bigger house."

Amy didn't respond. She couldn't. Her mouth had dropped open and she was staring at Marc as if he had lost his mind. She already thought this house was too big and he wanted to move to something even bigger? How big needed the house to be before her father was happy? The size of a palace perhaps?

"I found a great car for you," said Marc, snapping Amy back to reality and looking up at him. "It's absolutely perfect for you. You will love it."

Amy's face got weary. He had found her a car that was perfect and she would love? He couldn't possibly know what kind of cars she liked. She didn't even know herself what kind of cars she liked so how could he possibly know and be certain of it?

She rolled her eyes at herself. "_He's your dad, you idiot. He knows you from before you got amnesia so he knows what kind of cars you like even if you don't. How can that slip your mind?_"

Marc patted her shoulder again. "Come on, I will show you."

Amy let out a small sigh and let him help her up. While they walked towards the garage he explained to her how difficult it had been for him to pick the right car for her but how everything had fell into place when he had seen the car he had bought for her.

He pressed a single button on a remote control he was holding and the doors of the garage went open. And the moment Amy saw the car her mouth dropped open again and her eyes nearly popped out. And not in the good way.

But Marc mistook her open mouth and her wide eyes for good signs. "I knew you would love it."

The car he had bought her was a black BMW M6 convertible. And it was everything she knew she didn't like. It was big, over the top and just screamed: "Look! I've money!"

"Wow, dad," managed Amy to say. "I don't know what to say."

"Oh! I've got my girl speechless." He was flattering himself too much but he seemed happy so Amy decided to keep her mouth shut. "It's mind blowing, isn't it?"

Amy just nodded while forcing a smile on her face and that was a lot harder than it seemed. And she didn't say a single word while they walked back to the entrance where Vincent was waiting for them. She was afraid that if she did he would notice how unhappy she was by all it. He didn't seem to notice her lack of speech because he was telling her some more about her car.

"Miss Reynes' stuff has arrived an hour ago, sir," told Vincent Marc the moment they reached him. "The cleaner accepted them and I've brought them upstairs."

Amy's head started to spin. "_Cleaner? My dad has a cleaner too?_"

"Excellent," smiled Marc, being in a superb mood. "You heard that, Amy girl? All your stuff is here so you can get settled."

Amy smiled like she had the worst toothache ever. "Great."

Marc of course didn't notice it and just smiled as if the world was just one happy place. "Vincent, ready the car."

Vincent put his hat on again. "Yes, sir."

He walked away and Marc turned to his daughter and handed her two sets of keys. "Your key to the house and your car keys. You should probably try it out and see how it drives."

"I think I'll wait with that," answered Amy slowly. "I'm just going to unpack and try to get some sleep. I'm pretty tired."

"Of course. Do whatever you like," smiled Marc. "Your room is on the first floor and behind the last door at your left. It's attached to the balcony at the back. I thought you might like that."

And for the first time he was right. "I do," answered Amy with a smile. "Thanks, dad."

He just smiled. "You also have an en-suite so you won't need to worry about me walking in on you."

"Last door at my left, the one with the balcony and the en-suite. Got it. Thanks, dad."

"The cleaner readied them and cleaned them this morning so they should be spotless," went Marc on. "Not that they have been used before."

Amy frowned slightly. "Do we really have a cleaner?"

Marc laughed. "Of course we do. I don't have time to clean everything myself. She comes every Wednesday."

"Is there anyone else that works here of whom I should know off?" wanted Amy to know.

"No, there's only the cleaner. And when the gardens needs some help I just hire someone for a day." He gave her a curious look. "Why?"

"I hate the idea of calling the cops because there's a trespasser only to find out that he isn't a trespasser but someone who works here."

Marc laughed loudly. "Oh, that's so typical you."

Amy ignored that. "You know, I wouldn't mind cleaning everything. I always did that too back at home. I actually quite enjoy doing it. It gives me something to do and the assurance that no one touches my stuff."

Marc didn't seem to hear. He seemed distracted and kept glancing at his watch. "Sure, girl. Whatever you say." Amy pulled a face, realising he hadn't heard a single word of what she had just said. "I've got to now. We'll talk once I'm back okay."

"Sure," Amy answered with a sad look in her eyes. "Bye, dad."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Marc stepped into the limousine and it drove away the moment he had closed the door. Amy waved after him but she couldn't see if he noticed it or waved back, seeing as the glass was tinted.

When the gates fell close again, Amy's arm fell down and she let out a deep sigh. She glanced at the two sets of keys in her hand and shook her head before walking towards the house.

The inside looked a lot bigger than the outside, causing her mouth to drop open again. The entrance hall was very impressive. The floors were made out of marble and the walls were painted a broken white colour.

Beside the door were standing two chairs and there were a lot of old fashioned lamps hanging on the hall, just like a chandelier from the ceiling.

Amy recovered herself and shook her head and walked up the wooden stairs. When she reached the top, she saw that directly in front of her were the doors that led towards the balcony above the door and that she could either turn left or right.

She turned left and passed a few doors before she finally reached the last door and she pushed it open. Her mouth dropped almost immediately open again.

Her new bedroom was at least twice the nice of her old bedroom and it was very light. The walls and the ceiling were painted white, the floors were made out of wood and there was a large blue carpet placed under her bed.

The bed was huge too and she was sure three people could be lying in it and they all still would have all the space they wanted and needed. It was standing opposite of a fire place and at either side of the bed was standing a wooden night stand that looked more like a table and on them were two vases with flowers and two lamps.

The windows that were lying opposite of the door were big and thick golden curtains were hanging beside them. In front of the windows were standing two brown armchairs with a small, black table between them.

When Amy examined things closer she found out that the most left window wasn't a window but a door. The other door, the one that led towards the en-suite, was a few inches away from the fire place. And against the hall wall there was standing a big wardrobe.

Amy sat down on one of the chairs when she had checked the room out. "How can this be my room?" she wondered to herself. "It's huge."

She let out another sigh and decided it was better to start unpacking. Her suitcase, her handbag and the boxes with her stuff in it were standing beside the wardrobe.

When she was done with that she would get some sleep and after that she would see if she could find the courage to see what the rest of the house looked like. But she was seriously doubting if she wanted to know if this was already what her room looked like.

* * *

To say that Amy's first night in Domino wasn't a very pleasant one was a big understatement. It was probably one of the worst nights she ever had and she had her fair share of bad nights, seeing as she had spend nights in a hospital bed, hardly being able to move because everything had hurt.

She had gone to bed shortly after her dad had gotten home (he had gotten home very late) and there she had dropped herself on her bed and cried because she was feeling that miserable. Finally after crying for nearly two hours, she had finally fallen asleep. Only to have strange dreams and horrible nightmares that woke her up every few hours. And of course she never remembered what they had been about.

When her alarm woke her that morning, she turned it off by hitting it a little too hard. And with a groan she pushed herself out of bed and forced herself to get dressed in the ridiculous uniform that the students of Domino High were forced to wear.

Amy hated it, mostly because she hadn't been forced to wear an uniform back at her old school. Normal clothes had been fine there.

Her dad had explained that the reason behind the uniforms had been a series of suicides. The victims, all of them teenagers going to Domino High, had been bullied because they hadn't been wearing the right clothes and that had driven them so far to commit suicide. After that she had understood the reason but still, she hated the uniforms.

When she entered the kitchen she found a note hanging on the fridge. "_Amy girl_," it said. "_I'm really sorry that I had to leave this early and miss seeing you on your first day. Unfortunately I got called in early by my boss and could not possibly refuse him. Vincent will bring you to school and pick you up again so you don't have to worry about getting lost. I'll see you tonight. Good luck and I'm sure you'll have fun. Dad._"

"Sure, dad," muttered Amy sarcastically while crumbling the note and throwing it away. "I'll have lots of fun. Count on that."

It was a sign, she decided while filling a bowl with cornflakes. And how could she possibly not see this as a sign? If her dad wasn't home the first morning she was there, than he certainly wouldn't be around when the mornings came that had yet to come.

While eating her breakfast she kept tugging on the incredible short blue skirt that was part of her uniform. She really, really hated skirts and she had a strong dislike for pink too and unfortunately for her, the jacket of the uniform was pink.

The only thing that wasn't that bad about the uniform was the simple white blouse she had to wear under it because the blue bow around her neck was absolutely horrible. Why couldn't they have just gotten a tie like the regular school uniforms? Why did it have to be a bow?

Amy pushed the thoughts about the uniform away and looked around the kitchen. It was quite cosy and one of the few parts of the house that didn't feel over the top. The walls were painted in an extraordinary way: it looked like they were made out of stone while they weren't. The floor was made out of dark wood, the wooden sideboards were painted white and their tops were made out of grey stone. And it had an island in the middle with two stools standing at it.

She had placed the kitchen under the label 'quite modern'. The living room fell under that label too, even though it was a little more old fashioned. It consisted out of two parts that were connected by an open hallway.

The main part had the same colour on its walls as the hall had but the floor was completely covered in a carpet that had the same colour as the wall. The furniture was nothing over the top: two dark brown sofas and two sand colour fauteuils that were standing in a square. In the middle was a small wooden coffee table and above the fireplace was hanging a television.

The second part had the same colour on the wall but the floor was made out of wood and it was a lot smaller than the main part. There were also just three pieces of furniture: two white armchairs and a round, wooden table. That was it.

There was also a dining room and she had placed it under the label 'old fashioned' even long before she had entered it. Back home they hadn't had a dining room and she found the people that had rather odd. Now she had one herself.

The one thing that really was modern, even though it was also one of the things that she found really over the top, was the indoor swimming pool. It wasn't very big but big enough and it even had a Jacuzzi.

Another thing she found really over the top was the family bathroom. It was quite modern and beautiful but it was enormous. She had given it a quick glance before closing the door again and deciding to stick with her own bathroom.

It was slightly over the top too but at least it was a little better and more welcoming than the family bathroom. She had a big shower that was separated from the rest of the room by a wall, a big bathtub in the middle, a large mirror above the sink that had been placed in a wooden sideboard and a toilet, also standing behind a wall for a little more privacy.

She hadn't checked out her father's bedroom, nor his study, but she wasn't feeling like checking them either. They were her father's and so his little sanctuary. She had no business there whatsoever so why check them out?

The doorbell that rang made her snap out of her thoughts and she quickly made her way to the front door. When she opened it she came immediately face to face with Vincent. He had already taken his hat off and he was holding it against his chest again. "Good morning, Miss Reynes. Are you ready to go?"

Realising that she hadn't grabbed her bag or her shoes yet she raised a finger. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready."

But before he could respond she had already hurried away. She stuffed the last few bites of cornflakes in her mouth, knocked back her coffee and placed her bowl and her mug in the sink.

She heard Vincent chuckle when she raced up the stairs to her bedroom where she grabbed her bag and threw her wardrobe open. She hesitated for a moment but then grabbed two black flats and shoved them on her feet.

And after quickly brushing her teeth, she hurried downstairs again and stopped in front of Vincent while taking a deep breath. She was feeling a bit breathless. "Done."

"Excellent," smiled Vincent, putting his hat back on his head and gestured towards the limousine standing in front of the house. "This way, Miss."

Amy walked after him after she had locked the front door and just like the previous day, Vincent held the door open for her. And with another sigh she stepped into it, not feeling comfortable at all.

The drive to school was passed in silence and was only broken when Vincent told her they were nearing Domino High.

"Could you perhaps drop me off out of sight?" asked Amy, not wanting to draw any kind of attention at all.

"Sorry, Miss," apologized Vincent, causing Amy to roll her eyes. Of course the answer would be no. "Mr Reynes gave me strict orders to drop you off in front of the school and pick you up there."

"Great," muttered Amy while leaning back.

Not only would they be interested in her because she was the new girl but now they would also be interested in her because she had stepped out of limousine, meaning she was rich. This day could not possibly get worse.

She glanced out of the window and saw that they had indeed reached Domino High. It was a pretty dull looking building as it was completely made out of grey concrete and only in the exact middle of the building, above the entrance, there was a stone tower with a big clock hanging on it.

It was still early, she also noticed, and there were little students present. Just a few of them who were hanging on the schoolyard in some groups and talking to each other.

The limousine stopped and almost immediately all the attention was turned to it, curiosity burning in the eyes of the students who were already present.

Amy let out a small sigh when Vincent opened the door for her and helped her to get out. "Thanks for the ride, Vincent."

"You're welcome, Miss Reynes. I hope you'll have a good day."

"Yeah…" Amy shot a dark look at the curious students. "You and me both."

She gave him a small smile and pulled her bag better over her shoulder and walked towards the entrance with her head held high. She avoided looking at the students, who were following her every move, and refused to show them how uncomfortable and scared she was feeling.

Amy couldn't help but let out a small sigh when she entered the school and was freed of all the curious looks that had been shot at her.

Glancing around, she quickly found a sign that read 'administration' and she followed it. It led her to a dull looking room where only one person was present: a small and very stern looking woman with brown hair that was pulled in a tight knot and a rippling face. She looked a lot like a stern and serious librarian, especially with the black pair of glasses that were standing on the top of her nose.

The woman was on the phone and muttered things while writing something down. "Yes. Hmm-hmm. Yes. Indeed. I'll make sure they'll know. I hope he will get better soon. Have a nice day. Goodbye." She put the phone back on the horn and looked up at Amy, her lips being pulled in two thin lines. She eyed her up and down before asking in a very disapproving tone: "Can I help you?"

Amy swallowed slightly. "I think so. I'm Amy Reynes. I'm a new student. Today's my…"

"Your first day here," interrupted the woman, slightly glaring at her. "Yes, I know." Amy blinked, getting more and more the feeling that this woman didn't like her. Not one bit. "You're Marc Reynes daughter, aren't you?"

Amy nodded slightly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Huh." The woman eyed her and Amy could almost hear the questions forming in her head. Why had she decided to come here after all those long years? No doubt she would be the subject of the gossip in the breaks. "Right." The woman pulled open a drawer and pulled out some papers. "Here's your timetable, the number of your locker and the code to open it and a map of the school." Amy blinked when the papers were pushed into her hands. "There's also a list that your teachers need to sign and at the end of the day I'll need it back so I can check that you were present in all of your classes." She pointed to a table that was standing in the corner of the office. "That pile of books is yours. If something is missing, you'll have to ask your teacher. Any questions?"

"No," answered Amy quickly, rather not wanting to spend another moment in this woman's presence. "Everything is clear."

"Good." The woman turned her attention back to the phone that was ringing. "Have a nice day."

Amy quickly stuffed the books in her bag and walked out of the office. The halls were now slowly getting more crowded. Every single girl was walking around in the exact same disgusting pink uniform as the one she was wearing. The boys, however, were wearing blue pants, white shirts and blue jackets.

"_God, I wish I was a boy_," thought Amy while glancing at her map. "_At least I wouldn't have to wear pink._"

It took her a while but finally she reached her locker and managed to get it open. She ignored the stares and whispers from around her and just placed the books she wouldn't need that day in it.

After locking her locker again, she glanced at her timetable. Her first class was English and luckily it wasn't lying very far away from the lockers.

Still with the papers in her hand she started walking towards the classroom where her English lesson was given. The students who she passed were staring after her again and some were pointing. And she could hear them whisper and knew that the gossip had already started.

Amy entered the room after two girls who both looked a lot like Barbie's with their beach blond hair and the great amount of make-up they were wearing. And for a moment she wondered how much money they would spend on new make-up each week.

Where the two blond girls walked on and took their seats, Amy walked towards the desk and waited for her teacher to notice her. Only he didn't. He looked more like a professor than a teacher with his short grey curls, big round glasses and red bow tie.

After a few minutes Amy let out a doubtful: "Uh…"

Finally the teacher looked up and he gave her a dazed look. "Yes, can I help you?" Then he frowned a little, narrowed his eyes slightly, took his glasses off, cleaned them and put them on his nose again. "Who are you exactly? I can't seem to remember your name."

"I'm Amy Reynes, sir. I'm a new student."

"Ah, I see." But Amy got the feeling that he wasn't seeing anything, nor understanding what was going on. "Well, you'll need a place to sit than. Where to put you?" He glanced around. "Ah, there's a free table. At the back of the class. You can sit there." Amy followed his gaze and nodded before giving him the list. He blinked even more confused. "What's this?"

"You've to sign it, sir. As proof that I was in your class."

Apparently no one had told him about that either because he answered with a confused: "Oh." Nonetheless he signed it and handed it to her again. "Well, welcome in my English class. I'm Mr Waleton."

"Thank you, sir," answered Amy.

She quickly made her way towards the back of the class and took the seat he had pointed out. The man even had a professor kind of name.

She grabbed her English book out of her bag and started to go through it while she and her classmates waited for the bell. Most things sounded rather familiar, giving her the feeling like she had already had it.

Finally the bell went and Mr Waleton immediately started to ramble about things they had apparently treated last time. He seemed absolutely obvious again to the fact that there was a new student in their midst. And Amy was kind of grateful for that. It meant she wouldn't have to introduce herself in front of the whole class.

* * *

**Please review! It really won't take that long. Just write what you thought of this chapter and what you think about this story so far and press review. You can even do it anonymous. Do you like Amy? Do you hate her? What do you think of the story? Am I being too predictable? Or maybe too vague? Just please, review!**


	6. Unexpected Visit

**Hello there, my dear readers. How have you all been? **

**I did promise an update around this time, didn't I? And I also promised a flashback chapter, right? Well, here it is.**

**Dontgotaclue88, thank you for your review. I'm glad that you thought the chapter was a good one. She'll meet the gang unofficially in the next chapter. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**I keep it short: I'll update again next month and that will be it for a while seeing as summer holiday will be in full bloom. And I'll try to work on this story as hard as I can in that period so I can give you guys in a shorter period more new chapters.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this story and what I can change to make it better. And let me know what you guys think of Amy and Amarra. Just let me know what you think, even if it isn't praising. You learn from criticism. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lost And Never To Be Found

Chapter 5

Unexpected Visit

* * *

A brown horse was riding through the desert. On its back there was sitting a woman dressed in brown and with a shawl bounded around her head, making her less vulnerable for the bright sun.

The woman wasn't wearing any jewellery and on the bottom of the long skirt she was wearing, there was a band with four lines that were coloured bronze, golden and sand like. The quarter sleeves that were attached to the top she was wearing were transparent and the edge of the sleeves had, just like the skirt, a band and on this band there were flower figures that looked a little like small suns.

The horse was riding very slowly and wasn't allowed to go any faster by the woman. They had to be careful because of the heat. One wrong choice could be catastrophic and could lead to the death of both the woman and the animal.

It was not wise to travel in open land while it was hottest time of the day, especially not when that open land was the desert. But the woman was on a mission and her destination was coming closer. She was almost there. Stopping now would be very unwise.

The horse and the woman rode on and finally went around a rather large hill. Once they had done that a city appeared in their sight. It was their destination.

A smile formed on the woman's lips and she pushed the horse forward, making it go over in a throat. And so they continued.

When they had reached the borders of the city, the woman held the horse in again and they rode slowly into the town.

Even though it was the hottest time of the day, it was very crowded in the streets. There were quite a lot of salesman behind their stands who were trying to persuade people to buy the stuff they were selling.

Children were running around after each other and laughing. They were playing and having a good time. Some of those children were teasing the adults by scaring them. There were even a few that nicked stuff of the stands just for the fun of angering a salesman and having him chase after them.

The woman jumped off her horse and led it with her through the streets. The smile remained on her face while she looked at the children and the people. They were working so hard yet they seemed so happy. Their lives weren't easy but they were still content with it.

Her eyes landed on a young girl who was carrying a vase filled with water. She was struggling to keep it straight and preventing from any water getting over the edge and so spilling it.

A few boys that were running after each other and weren't watching where they were going, ran past her and one made her trip by accident, causing her to fall on the ground and not only lose the water she had gathered but also the vase as it smashed in hundred pieces when it came in contact with the ground.

The boys didn't notice because they were so occupied with their little game and they hadn't even seen the girl in the first place.

The woman, who witnessed it all, pitied her and led her horse with her towards the young girl who was now kneeled on the ground and crying softly.

"What's the problem, young one?" she asked in a warm and friendly voice while kneeling down in front of her.

"That was our last vase, Miss," cried the girl. "And my mama and my papa do not have any money to buy a new one and making one ourselves is going to take so long. They're going to be so angry."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" The woman held out her hand towards the young girl. "Let's get you a new one."

The girl looked surprised up at her, still with tears streaming down over her face. But there was something that she saw in the face of the young woman that made her tears disappear and a smile return. "Really, Milady?"

"Really," smiled the young woman.

The girl took the hand of the woman that she had still reached out and with the girl at one side and her horse at the other she walked towards the closest stand that was selling vases.

"What's your name, girl?" asked the woman while the girl was examining the vases.

"Nami, Milady," answered the girl, blushing a little that she was asked such a thing.

"And how old are you?"

"Five years old."

"Five years old? And you're already helping out in the household? Your parents must be very proud of you." The girl blushed even more. "When I was your age I could hardly lift an empty vase, let alone carry one that was filled with water. That you're already this strong at such a young age, that's saying something for the future."

The girl, who was still blushing, looked down at the ground. "Thank you, Milady."

The woman smiled. "Strong and shy. You've a pure heart, Nami. Cherish it because it's exactly what this land needs."

Nami nodded with a determined look in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. "I promise, Milady."

The woman gave her another warm smile and laid her hand on her head for a moment, causing the girl to blush some more. Then she turned towards the vases again. "Have you come to a decision about which one we should buy?"

Nami nodded and pointed towards a vase that was similar to the one that gotten broken just moments before.

"Excellent choice. Your parents won't be able tell the difference so there is no need for you to tell them and risk getting their anger on you. What they don't know can't hurt them."

Nami nodded and the woman paid for the vase. After that the two walked back to the well and the woman filled the vase with water and they went on their way again.

When they were close to her house the woman gave Nami the vase again. "There. It never happened."

"Only it did," protested Nami slightly.

"Well, then it stays our little secret," smiled the woman, going through her knees and kneeling down in front of her. "Do you think that you can keep it a secret?"

Nami's eyes widened. "Me? Having a secret with you?" The woman nodded and the girl's face lighted up. "Absolutely! I won't disappoint you!"

"I'm sure you won't. Goodbye, Nami. I hope we will see each other again someday."

Nami bowed deep for her. "Thank you, Milady. For everything. You're truly as kind-hearted as they say you are."

After that the girl walked on, again struggling with the vase. The woman staid where she was and kept an eye out until she saw that the girl made it safely into a house and by doing so, disappeared out of her eyesight.

Petting the neck of her horse she turned around, only to come face to face with a man who had been watching her for already quite some time. Or that was the feeling she got.

It was a man with a tanned skin and purple coloured eyes. He was dressed in white robes and was wearing a lot of gold. The one golden piece that really stood out was the golden ring around his neck. On his head he was wearing a white headpiece that was tied close around his head by another golden piece.

"That was very generous of you," said the man with a friendly smile on his face and a cheerful sparkle in his eyes. "Not many ladies would do that for the daughter of a peasant."

"What can I say?" answered the woman calmly while returning the smile. "I'm not really like your typical lady."

"So I've heard and witnessed myself." He looked slightly curious at her. "Why did you do it, if I may be so bold to ask?"

The woman chuckled. "Now why is it that I had already expected that questions?" The man smiled too. "And to answer it: I can't imagine anyone being so cold hearted to turn his or her back on a crying child. A child who just tripped and might have gotten hurt." She shook her head slightly. "I helped her because I knew that if I wouldn't have, it would have bothered me for the rest of my life."

"There're more than enough people who would have ignored her and who would have just walked on. Who would have even told her to get on her feet and stop showing off so much."

"Not me," told the woman him. "And I don't see it as showing off. I see it as a reaction on something and it's defiantly not a reaction I can ignore."

"So you, a lady of noble blood, would waste your time and money on the daughter of a mere peasant?"

The woman crooked an eyebrow. "Wasting it?" The man nodded. "You waste your time and money on something that's hopeless. That girl, Nami?" The woman shook her head. "She was not a hopeless case. And I wouldn't call her a mere peasants' daughter either because that girl has already worked more in her short five years than most noble ladies do in their entire lives. And I think we nobles should start paying peasants some more respect. They're the ones that makes sure our food is served and that our clothes are made. They need to be treated good and with respect.

The man smiled slightly. "You've a very extraordinary way of looking at things."

"Oh, I know," answered the woman with a sly smile and a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. "But I also know that you already knew that too. So please explain this to me: what's up with all the questions?" She tilted her head to one side. "Are you interrogating me to see if what you've heard about me is true? Or is it perhaps a test? Mahad, wasn't it?"

The man chuckled. "You're a very observant, Lady Retenu."

"Amarra," corrected the woman him. "Lady Retenu is my mother so please don't call me that."

"Amarra," smiled the man. "And unfortunately I've to admit that this was indeed a test to see if what I heard about you was right."

"And?" wanted the woman to know with a teasing sparkle in her eyes. "Did I pass?"

The man chuckled. "With flying colours."

His name was Mahad and he was one of the priests of the Pharaoh and the keeper of the Millennium Ring.

The woman was Amarra Retenu. She was the only one in whole of Egypt who had red hair. She was also the only woman who had broken the rules by joining the Egyptian army disguised as a man and lived to tell the tale. She had fooled not only every single soldier but also the Pharaoh himself and no one would have found it hadn't it been for the fact that she had gotten wounded and had needed medical care.

But she wasn't a soldier anymore. She was her normal self again. Although, you couldn't exactly call her normal seeing as she was the Pharaoh's lover and the future Queen of Egypt.

"I take that you're here to visit the Pharaoh," guessed Mahad.

"Whatever gave that away?" joked Amarra. "I've got to be honest, you look a lot friendlier now than you did the first time I met you."

Mahad smiled. "We met under the wrong circumstances."

"I think that's putting it lightly."

Mahad chuckled. "Yes, they really were quite bad."

Amarra gave him a dry look. "I blew up half of the Palace."

"Terrible than?"

"The worst."

Mahad chuckled. "Agreed than. We met under the worst circumstances ever."

Amarra laughed slightly. "I couldn't possibly agree more with you."

"You did save the Pharaoh's life, though, and we will be forever in your debt for that. That does count for something, doesn't it?"

"It counts for you getting a 'you're welcome' from me," answered Amarra. "But that's about it."

Mahad shook his head slightly, realising he wasn't going to get anywhere with trying to persuade her otherwise. "I'll walk you to the Palace. I was on my way there myself."

"That's very kind of you, Mahad." Amarra pulled her horse, Kahi, with her while she and Mahad walked towards the Palace. "So Atemu told me you're a magician and that you train Mana."

"He told you the truth."

"I better hope so," answered Amarra with a smile. "I think we've already lied enough to each other." Mahad chuckled. "So what's that like, being a magician?"

"It's a big responsibility. With great power comes always great responsibility. And in all honesty, it sometimes feels more like a burden too."

"Yeah," muttered Amarra. "Tell me about it."

She hadn't meant for Mahad to hear but he did. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," answered Amarra quickly while staring at him with big eyes. "I was just muttering things in myself. I do that. A lot. It's a bunch of rubbish. Don't pay too much attention to it." He eyed her a little suspiciously. "So is Mana really as dangerous when she's learning a new spell as Atemu told me she is?"

"What exactly did he tell you?" wanted Mahad to know with an amused smile.

"That she burns stable blocks down."

"Ah," answered Mahad. "Yes, that happens sometimes. Other things that also happen is that she turns things invisible or that she freezes things in time, mostly people. I think you'll be able to witness it yourself sometime, seeing as you'll be living with us in the Palace."

"Right," muttered Amarra while pulling slightly on her shawl. "Well, being turned invisible is certainly something I'll be looking forward to."

"I would be more worried about your clothing turning invisible than you yourself."

Amarra grinned uncomfortable. "Great."

They fell silent for a moment but Mahad quickly broke the silence again. "I want to thank you."

Amarra looked up at him with surprise clearly seen in her eyes. "To thank me? For what?"

"I've known the Pharaoh for already a very long time," told Mahad her. "And I haven't seen him this happy in a very long time. He's less worried and more cheery and just acting a little care-freer." Mahad smiled down at her. "And that's all thanks to you."

Amarra blinked rather surprised and her eyes drifted down while she thought about what he had just told her. "I… It… It has never crossed my mind that I had any kind of effect on him. I only thought it was the other way around, that he had effect on my behaviour."

"Certainly not. And I'm not the only who has noticed the Pharaoh's new behaviour." He laughed a little. "And how could they have not noticed." Amarra looked at him rather confused. "He was very silent after Anubis was defeated," told Mahad her. "Now, that was nothing new. But he also seemed sad and down. He hardly listened to what anyone told him and he always seemed absent. And then he was suddenly gone for an entire day. To visit you, we later heard from Mana, and when he returned he was a different man. He was smiling and joking and for the first time in a very long time, he seemed to have hope. Hope that everything would be alright and that he wouldn't spend his days alone and fighting war after war. He didn't seem to worry that much about an upcoming war anymore, even though those threats are always present." He smiled down at her. "So it seems that the two of you meeting has affected both of you in a good way."

Amarra didn't respond to that but frowned slightly. "Hope?"

"Yes," answered Mahad. "You give him hope. You make him happy. And for that I'll be forever grateful. He deserves it more than anyone else in this world."

Amarra didn't know how to respond to that so she remained silent and Mahad didn't say anything else either so the rest of their walk passed in silence.

They reached the gates of the Palace shortly after their conversation had fallen silent and they were immediately opened for them.

A stable boy came almost immediately running towards them too and had taken Kahi from Amarra before she had realised it. Mahad left her with the promise to tell the Pharaoh about her being here and that left her all alone on the courtyard.

For a moment she glanced around but then she left her spot and started to walk around. The gardens were really beautiful even though they looked like they weren't taken care of that well. There were a lot of weeds between the flowerbeds and the bushes had grown so much that they looked like just a mess of leaves. The leaves covered their flowers and were hidden deep within the bushes. Only one or two had managed to get through the curtain of leaves and were showing themselves to the world.

Amarra pushed the shawl from her head and threw her red hair over it while walking on. She finally reached a pond and sat down on its stone bank. There were drifting lilies on the water surface. It was beautiful to see.

She let out a small sigh while she stared at her own reflection. Maybe she had made a mistake by coming here. She had just wanted to escape the chaos of home for a moment and escape all the curious people that were suddenly visiting her. And she had also missed Atemu a lot so maybe she had taken the decision a bit rushed…

"Don't you ever get tired of staring at the water?"

Amarra jumped slightly and turned around to see the person who had said that. Or rather said, the dragon who had said that because Mushu was standing on the stone bank beside her. "Mushu? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm your guardian, remember? Wherever my girl goes, I go too."

Amarra crooked an eyebrow. "I recall that the job description of a guardian is that he goes with the person who he is guarding when that person is going to do something dangerous in which he will need guarding and protection. Visiting the Palace to see Atemu is not something I would call dangerous." She eyed him with a suspicious look. "You just wanted to see the Palace again, didn't you?"

Mushu pulled his nose up and snorted. "Ridiculous."

Amarra rolled her eyes when a familiar cricket jumped beside Mushu on the stone bank. Of course. Wherever Mushu went, there went Cri-kee. The two were inseparable.

The cricket chirped, making Mushu turn to him with an indignant look on his face. "I do not! Whatever made you think that?! It's absolutely ridiculous!" Amarra shook her head with an amused smile on her face while she watched the two. They were always able to amuse her. "Okay, I admit. I don't like pretty boy in particularly but that doesn't immediately mean that I'm planning on trying to break things up between them. She is happy with him, isn't she?" He turned to Amarra and gave her a doubtful look. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy with him, Mushu," answered Amarra but the doubtful look in her own eyes was something her guardian didn't miss.

And he would have questioned her about it, no doubt about that, if he had only gotten the chance.

Amarra blinked surprised when she saw how both Mushu and Cri-kee jumped off the bank and hid quickly in one of the bushes that were standing close by the pond. She frowned slightly. What had gotten into them?

She got the answer to that question in the form of two hands landing on her shoulders. She glanced into the water again and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey there, stranger," she greeted the person behind her while placing her hand over the hand that was lying on her left shoulder.

"Hello to you too, unexpected visitor."

Amarra turned around, causing the hands to fall from her shoulders, and glanced up at Atemu who was now standing in front of her. He was smiling too but he seemed surprised.

He held out his hands to her and pulled her up, making her end up against his chest. And Amarra smiled when he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "What are you doing here, love?"

"What?" teased Amarra while leaning slightly back and looking up at him. "Are you not happy to see me? I can leave if you rather not want me…"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers and kissing her. Amarra smiled in their kiss and circled her arms around his neck. Oh, she had really missed him. A lot.

His lips left hers but remained close and he whispered against them: "Does that answer your question?"

"Huh-huh," was the only thing Amarra managed to get over her own lips.

He kissed her again while pushing her hair back with one hand. There was a certain need in his kiss that Amarra completely understood and that made her clung tightly onto him.

When they finally broke apart, they were both a bit out of breath. They were still smiling though and Amarra rested her head against his chest. "I missed you."

Atemu combed with his fingers through her hair. "I missed you too. Which is why I'm so happy to see you." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "If you had only told me about your plan to visit than I would have kept it in mind and made sure I would have had some time to spend with you."

"I would have told you about my plans hadn't it been for the fact that I only decided this morning to leave home and visit you." She closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. He smelled good. "You know, you aren't the only who is allowed to try and escape the chaos of home every once in a while."

Atemu chuckled. "Thad bad?"

"Yes," sighed Amarra. "They're driving me crazy. And not only my parents and my grandmother but also everyone else in town."

"Everyone in town?" wondered Atemu with disbelief in his voice.

"I believe my grandmother has invited every single person in town to come to the celebration. Or at least, every single person in town is acting like that. Suddenly they're all the best of my friends and suddenly they all know me through and through. And they keep talking about the whole me becoming queen thing. They just don't stop and that's all I want them to do: to just shut up about it and let me have some peace and quietness."

Atemu chuckled again, still combing his fingers through her hair. "I can't promise you that things will be any better here. Actually, I think things will be even worse. The moment they see you and hear who you are, they will give you all their attention."

Amarra sighed in dismay. "I figured that much." She looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Isn't there anywhere I can escape it? Even if it's just for a little while?"

"I fear not." Amarra let out a desperate sigh and Atemu frowned slightly. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"What?" Amarra looked confused before realising what he meant. Her eyes widened in shock and she shook her head. "No. I've never been so sure about something in my life before. There's no doubt that I'm certain about loving you and wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." But then hesitation reached her eyes. "It's just…" She looked away while biting on her lip. "I'm not too sure if I'm the right person to become your Queen."

"Oh, Amarra," sighed Atemu. He sounded a little tired. "You still think too low of yourself."

But Amarra shook her head. "Tell me the truth: am I your typical lady?" But before he could answer she was already continuing. "No. I hardly know how to act like a lady, let alone act like a Queen. I'm wild and I certainly don't follow the rules. I mean, I broke almost every single rule there is by joining the army disguised as a man. And everyone knows about that too. So please enlighten me about how a Queen should act because I'm pretty sure it's not the way I act."

"Actually it is," answered Atemu. "Because what I look for in a Queen I find in you." Amarra only blinked. "She needs to put her people before herself and she needs to make the decisions that she thinks are for the best of the nation, not for the best of herself. She needs to rule with her heart and she needs to be kind and gentle and above all, she will want nothing more than to protect the people she cares about and who she loves, no matter what the consequences are. And now you tell me the truth." He embraced her face and stared deep into her eyes with a smile. "Does that not describe you?"

"But…" started Amarra.

But Atemu seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say and interrupted her. "Yes, there've been Queens in the past that did not act like that. Queens who only cared about themselves, riches, throwing expensive parties and spending as much money as they could. But they weren't good for the people and for the land and you are. I think you've already proven to be a worthy and loving Queen namely because you were willing to break the rules and face the consequences just to protect the people you love." He smiled at her. "And if you had been a real lady, I would have never fallen for you. If you had been a real lady we would have never met. So I'm very happy that you are nothing like the lady you think you have to be to become a good Queen."

"Noblemen and noblewomen don't like me and I don't like them either," protested Amarra.

Atemu rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks while giving her a loving smile. "I don't want you to become my Queen because they like you and you like them. I want you to become my Queen because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Amarra looked down to the ground and whispered softly: "I'm far from ready to become Queen."

"And I was far from ready to become Pharaoh when my father laid dying. I kept begging him not to die because I was terrified. And when he died I kept telling everyone else that I wasn't ready and I couldn't do it. But that's why I've priests. They taught me how to be a Pharaoh and still help me every single day because trust me, I still have a long way to go before I become the Pharaoh that my father was." He lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes again. "And they will help you too."

Amarra sighed and rested her head against his chest again. "But I'm allowed to feel a little insecure about this, am I not?"

"Of course you are," answered Atemu with a smile. "How do you think I felt when I became Pharaoh? I wasn't jumping up and down from joy, nor was I not worried at all. I thought I was going to have a mental break-down when I had just become Pharaoh. I was standing on the balcony and had to talk to my people and I had no idea what to say." Amarra chuckled slightly and Atemu placed a kiss on her head. "It will be fine. You'll do great and they'll love you. Just like I love you. And I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"I know," whispered Amarra. "I just hope you're right and I won't screw it up."

"I've all trust in you," answered Atemu, pulling her a little closer against him. "Just always remember that I love you just the way you are. And as long as you never change, you'll be the best Queen this land has ever had."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
